Warrior Princess
by icypinkroses
Summary: Destined by fate to meet, a pilot for a fighter jet come across an ancient Scythian based civliazation of Amazon Warriors and is tortured. The princess of these warriors feel for the poor man and helps him escape only to be held hostage by him and pursued by her grandmother who harbors a dark secret that might be the death of them all. Adult situations and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.

This is her profile link: u/1542372/

This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women.

* * *

There was a boy.

He had bright orange spikey hair and a large goofy smile on his face.

He was saying something to the orange haired girl that sat close beside him.

They sat on the steps of the school, waiting for their parents to come for them and take them home.

The boy clumsily grabbed her hand, blushing and smiling.

His mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out the words.

He digs into his pocket and produces a gold plastic ring with a pink gem stone inside of it. He slips it on her finger. The next time he spoke, she heard him loud and clear.

"When we get older, I'm going to marry you," he said.

She looked up into his smiling brown eyes and nodded.

"I love you Hime."

LoVe

She woke gently, squinting her eyes in the golden sunlight as it bathe her skin. She lifted her upper torso from the bed, stretching her arms, fingers and toes as she took a deep breath a smile stretching across her face.

She had that dream again.

The one where she was little girl and a strange boy with hair similar to hers proposes to her.

She loved that dream. This out of all of her strange dreams, that one was by far her favorite.

However, it was just that, a dream. For men were not allowed beyond the mountain pass. Not that they could find it anyway. It was hidden away by magic and completely cut off from the world of men. It has been that way for hundreds of years. And it will continue to be that way.

She swung her feet over the side of her bed, kicking them back and forth as she wiggled off the bed.

She walked to the large windows that lead her to the ivory stone balcony that looked over the great expanse of their large land. The bright green, lush fields and gentle mountainous terrain, a few light clouds littered the sky. The wind blew her long, silken, orange tresses back over her shoulder. She closed her eyes inhaling the sweet smelling air.

Down below she saw Chuluun, practicing with her long, curved swords. Her long, black hair was tied in a tight ponytail high upon her head. Her plain blue training deel, with a white obi tied seamlessly around her thin waist, the slits high up to mid-thigh, revealing her pristine white pants.

Orihime loved to watch her practice with her swords. It was like watching her perform a sacred dance. Her moves were beautiful, precise, quick…

…And lethal.

"Chuluun! Chuluun Up Here!" Orihime shouted, waving down towards the girl.

She looked and saw the excited beauty moving about excitedly. She sighed, rolling her brown eyes.

"GOOD MORNING CHULUUN!"

"Good Morning Princess!" she returned the greeting, bowing.

"CAN I COME DOWN AND PRACTICE WITH YOU?!" she shouted excitedly. The women, who were milling about, stopped what they were doing and looked at all of the commotion that was happening. As usual, it was Orihime being her normal, excitable self.

Chuluun shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but no princess. You have training with your grandmother today," she replied.

Orihime pouted, folding her arms over busty chest.

"However, when you finish training with your grandmother, we can practice," she conceded.

A huge beautiful smile lit up her face as she began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Princess?" she calmed down and peered over the balcony. "Please, put some clothes on."

LoVe

* * *

"Yo, mama bird, this is junior eagle, come in mama bird,"

"Renji, stop with that mama bird shit! It sounds retarded," Ichigo grumbled into his headset.

"Dude, relax, aren't you excited? We're flying over Mongolia! I heard that there's this ancient, hidden lost city where there's nothing but naked babes, willing to do whatever you ask. And guess what...they're all virgins!" he shouted.

Ichigo groaned and was tempted to remove the device from his head.

"Renji, I don't need any sex depraved, hairy jungle woman to have sex with," he groans.

"Yeah right, I forgot, they need to be cheap, foreign, busty and different colored hair. The exact opposite of Tatsuki, right?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that ever since you guys broke up, you've been pathologically banging girls that looked the exact opposite of her. Was she really that good?"

"Fuck you Renji,"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that, maybe an amazon might be wild enough to help you get over your sickening, depressive funk that you've been in. You guys been broken up for over a year, she's gotten over it; it's time that you do too."

"So you think that a mythical, imaginary, made up, butch, amazon woman would help me get over it?"

"No. I think a hot, sexy, ethereal, inexperience, virginal amazon woman might-"

Ichigo's Mitsubishi F-2 fighter jet began blinking; it felt as though it collided with an invisible force. he pulled on the tiller, trying to steer it out of that area. The control panel began to spark and smoke, his engine made a popping and clocking noise.

"….go…on….wha…ing…GO…" he heard the static voice of Renji.

"I don't know what's going on, I think I hit something. My jet's going down, I'm going to try to ease the landing," he grunted pulling harder on the tiller as it nosedived towards the mountainous terrain.

The control panel was making shrilling noises, counting down until it would forcefully ejaculate him out of the jet.

"Come on baby, come on," he spoke to the jet, flipping and switching various gears.

He heard more static before there was a loud shrilling sound erupting from his ear.

"Gyah!" he yelled, ripping the device from his ear. His jet was going down fast.

The ground was charging at him, closer and closer. He yanked on the tiller, using all of his strength to pull it, leveling out his jet so it doesn't crash, nose first into the mountains.

The top of his jet opens and he is forcefully ejected from the aircraft.

lOvE

* * *

Orihime stood to attention as she saw the weird object fall from the sky in a mass of smoke and fire.

She has never seen anything like that before in her entire life. She looks to Chuluun who has a look of indescribable horror and anger.

"Chuluun…"

"Go inside princess," she orders, as she starts running towards her large black stallion.

"Chuluun, what's going on?" the sounds of her sisters all screaming and yelling, as if they were getting ready for battle fills her ears as she sees them, some of them donning their battle gear, jumping on their horses, their weapons in hand, charging towards the fallen, fiery object.

"Go inside, to your room. Do not come out until I come for you, that is an order!" she commanded, charging away on her horse.

"Chuluun?!...CHULUUN!" she called out to her.

She didn't answer. She kept riding with her sisters, fast on her prized steed. Soon, they were all gone.

Orihime bit her lip and turned to go to her room.

However…

She was curious.

She wanted to see what that thing was.

She wanted to join her sister in fighting whatever battle that seemed to be going on.

She needed to see what was happening.

She ran to her own white steer and jumped on it.

"Yah!" she dug her heels into the side of the beautiful white horse and steered it behind her sister, her long brilliant orange hair flew in the wind behind her.

When she was several feet behind her sisters she took an alternate route and went up the mountain. If Chuluun was to see her she was sure she'll be punished, so she'll watch what's happening from afar.

She could clearly see the billowing, thick black smoke. She couldn't see the contraption very well due to all the smoke and fire.

She could hear her sister screaming and yelling to get water, to put the fire out.

Her large grey eyes observed the sky to see if any stranger objects would fall from it.

She spotted something small, in the midst of all the smoke. She looked at her sisters to see if they saw it.

They were too busy trying to put out the fire which has just grown to a massive height. There was a loud sound as the fiery object seemingly exploded. A projectile flew into the sky, hitting the object that was still floating in the sky.

It started to fall faster.

"What is that…?" she whispered to herself. She squeezed her horse and raced towards that falling object. Excitement coursed through her bones, her nerves were on fire, and her heart beat painfully.

Finally, she's been waiting for this all of her life a moment when something exciting would happen. Although she hasn't been in this mountain city the longest by far, she still yearned to leave it. She didn't want to be here. She felt as though she belonged somewhere else, like she was meant to do something more with her life.

She trained for wars that she would never fight.

She was taught lessons for situations she would never be in.

She was a warrior princess for a people she would never lead.

She was going to see this fallen object, for once in her life; she would do something exciting and worthwhile.

lOvE

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he fumbled with the straps of his parachute.

His entire body ached. He was sure that his arm was partially burned and broken.

He shoved the pain aside as he struggled to get up. He stood and then immediately fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as he vomited everything he had eaten for the past 2 days.

"Yaugh!" he spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his uninjured arm.

He looked around a saw a stream not too far away. He shuffled to it, and stuck his face in the water, relishing the coolness of the water of his hot, possibly, burned face.

He realized that he still had his helmet and goggles on.

Bringing his head out of the water to take them off, he heard a loud movement behind him.

He turned around and saw the most beautiful sight he's ever seen in his entire life.

It was a goddess, a beautiful deity with long orange hair, wide grey eyes and huge breast that he could see even from where he sat on the floor. She sat upon a beautiful white horse, and wore gold and white deel.

She tilted her head in confusion at him.

He stood, taking his goggles and helmet off. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers as her small pink lips formed an adorable "O".

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Kurosaki of the Japanese Air-force," he said, quite entranced by the unreal beauty before him. He took a step towards her, and she backed away on her steed. He held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he pointed to his fallen jet. "My jet, it crashed," she followed his finger. "I need to call my base so that I can go home, can you help me?" he asked. She returned her wide grey stare to his brown eyes.

She didn't say anything for a long time and he began to wonder if she understood what he was saying.

Quickly, she jumped off her horse, and was in front of him in an instant. Startled, he fell backwards, landing on his butt.

She climbed atop him, straddling his torso, and placed her hand over his heart.

He didn't know what she was doing but he…kind of liked it.

"Hey, I don't normally do this without a name first but if you…"she looked at him questioningly then smiled. God she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

"You have a good heart," her sweet small voice spoke.

"What?"

"You have a good heart. I can trust you," she stated, staring him in the eyes. His heart pounded, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that there was a beautiful, busty, goddess sitting on him.

"So does that mean that you're going to help me?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him and took in his scent.

"What the hell?"

"Yes. I will help you."

* * *

Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?


	2. Getting to know you

Here's a second installment! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.

This is her profile link: u/1542372/

This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women.

* * *

To Sacha: Yay! you're reading another one of my stories! I hope that this one lives up to Supernatural.

To Olivia: See above, except replace Supernatural with It Was A Mistake. Also, I hope this chapter give you more to judge the story on.

* * *

Orihime looks back at the man who waswho's holding on to her waist. The history of his language coursed through her mind.

Some of these words felt familiar, yet, she didn't truly understand what a majority of them meant.

She blushed.

His body presses up against hers, his arms wrapped around her, his hands touching her stomach, even thoughthrough her clothing was thick she still could feel the heat radiating from his touch spreading all throughout her body.

She was unfamiliar with the sensation, yet…

She didn't want it to ever stop.

"So…where are we?" he asks her. She could feel him looking around, taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

"We are in Khatun Uul, my homeland," she responds to him happily.

"It's a beautiful place you got here. It seems like no matter where you are, the view will always be beautiful," he states looking around. A wave of nauseanaseua and dizziness overwhelms him. He rests his head on her back.

She squeaks slightly, her face an impossible shade of red that covers her ears and touches her hairline.

"Your hair is really soft…and it smells really nice…like rose water," he comments sleepily.

"Oh…well…thank you…" she mumbles, still blushing.

All her life she was told the horrors of man. How they prey on women…how they deceivedthe deceive them and lie to them and treat them as if they are servants. He doesn't seem that way at all. He actually seems nice and human, compared to the monsters they are made out to be.

Also…he's very handsome. She loved his warm, determined brown eyes, his strong jaw, and his wild orange hair…his very kissable looking lips.

NO!

Those thoughts were wrong and blasphemous towards her sisters.

She didn't need them! She wasn'tweren't supposed to have them.

Yet, he made something stir inside of her. Something that coiled tighter and tighter as he squeezed her toned midsection.

While immersed in her thoughts she felt his grip on her loosen and sagslack until it was completely gone.

He had fallen off.

She widened her eyes and turned her horse around to look for him.

She spotted him, rolling down a hill, stuff falling out of his various pockets.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

She jumps down from her horse and runs after him, tripping over a rock and tumbling down the slope with him.

He hits the bottom of the path that they were traveling on with a soft thud, the plush grass breaking his fall.

He sits up groaning, palming his face, and gently stroking his head.

He was in a lot of pain, and he was almost certain that he had some inner ear damage.

His eyes widen when he sees a voluptuous, orange haired figure tumbling his way.

"What the hell?" he mumbled before her amazingly soft, yet surprisingly firm, body crashes into him.

He could feel the reaction of her pressed firmly up against him almost immediately.

"Ow…sorry, I meant to save you and I ended up…crushing you instead," she sat up;, unbeknownst to her she was straddling him.

She rubbed her head, her plump, shell pink lips pursed.

He closed his eyes and willed his reaction to quit;, otherwise he'd be in a very awkward position.

"Oh! What's this?" she asked, looking around behind her.

Obviously it was too late.

"Ahh!" he shoves her off him and covers his embarrassment with his hands, his face as red as a tomato.

A surprised looked overcame her face. She cocks her head to the side and looks at him with wide, innocent, grey eyes.

"Umm…sorry about that…it's just that…um…shouldn't we be going now?!" he said, changing the subject.

She furrows her delicate, orange brow, yet she rises with regal grace, her long orange tresses falling over her shoulder as she offers him a hand.

"Uh…no thanks, I can get up by myself." He declines, his erection still intactin tact.

"Don't be silly, let me help you up, you're obviously injured, it would only be more difficult on you if you attempted to get up by yourself," she insisted.

"No, that's fine, I can do it myself. Why don't you go and grab the horse or something like that, I don't think that I can make it up the hill," he gave her his most dazzling smile that he could muster at the particular moment.

She was taken aback, her face burned once more at his smile.

"Okay…" she conceded and turned to fetch her stallion.

Ichigo closed his eyes and thought about how to handle his current situation.

He could either take "care" of it, or he could think of something incredibly gross and with hope it would go away.

At the moment though, it seemed impossible now with. With the insanely hot goddess in frontinfront of him as they rode herride a horse. The amount of times that they bounced up and down so far was ridiculous.

The last thing he wanted to do was toinsult her and make her feel uncomfortable.

He closed his eyes and willed it, with all of his might, to go away.

Miraculously…it worked.

She came back, galloping on her horse, her beautiful hair blowing in the wind.

She leans down and reaches her hand out to help him aboard the horse.

This time, he accepts.

LoVe

* * *

It'sIts been a few hours of riding in silence. Orihime decided to go much slower since it was obvious that he isn't used to riding horses.

"So…you never told me your name," he said groggily.

"Oh…um…Orihime…my name is Orihime,"

"That's a beautiful name," he commented. She felt her face burned even more.

"I like your name too. Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"My name isn't Lieutenant. It's Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, leaning down closer to her ear. She felt tingles race down her back, igniting a fire in between her spinal column

"Ah…" she whimpered, her eyes very nearly rolling to the back of her head as she unconsciously leaned back against him.

"Why do you ask so many questions," she murmurs softly to him. Sheshe could clearly feel his warm breath on her back.

"I'm just…getting to know you is all," he responds huskily.

"Oh! We're here!" she says, seeing her home loomed into view. "Don't worry; my grandmother will be able to help you. She can heal your back and also make it so that your flying aircraft is fixed that way you can make it back home." She speeds up on her horse. "Hold on!" she shouts back at him.

He tightens his hold on her, scouting closer.

She smiles secretly, unreasonably happy at the contact.

"Yah!" she urges her horse to move faster.

Soon, she arrives at the stables of her home. She sees Chuluun who's going crazy…and she could certainly guess why.

"Chuluun!" she cried out, swinging her leg over her steed and hopping down.

"Princess, oh! Oh thank the Goddess that you are unharmed!" she exclaimed, rushing to Orihime, enveloping her in her a bear hug. They broke apart and she leaned her forehead against hers. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered.

"I'm really sorry Chuluun. I didn't mean to…"

"AhemAherm," both women looked up to Orihime's horse.

"Wángbā!" Chuluun shouted angrily. She produced her swords from behind her back and threw one at Ichigo.

Quickly, he threw himself off the horse, narrowly avoiding the flying, deadly projectile.

"CHULUUN,! What are you doing?!" Orihime asks fearfully, rushing to the aid of Ichigo, helping him off the ground.

"Keep away Princess that is a man!" she spat.

"I know that Chuluun, why you are attacking him?" she asked incredulously, stepping in front of him to protect him from being hit by Chuluun swords.

"Because he's man, he dangerous and he don't belong here!" she seethed, taken aback by her protectiveness of the man. "What are you doing?" she asks, confused and angry.

"I saved him, that was his…" she searched her mind for the word to describe the smoking mass of destruction that fell from the sky. "That thing that fell from the sky, that which was his. He's hurt and he only wants to get back to where he's from!" she pleads with Chuluun.

Chuluun looks from her to him and back to her.

"I am taking him to grandmother, so that she can help him."

"You cannot take him to the Queen! What if he's an assassin?!" she questions, glaring at Ichigo.

"He is not an assassin Chuluun, Just wait and see. Grandmother will help him."

lOvE

* * *

Orihime sat in her throne besides her grandmother and her great aunt, her grandmother's twin.

"Orihime dear," he grandmother spoke, her voice sweet and kind, "please tell me why you've brought a man into our sacred city," she asked, never removing her eyes from Ichigo as he was forcefully kneeled on the floor, his hands bounded behind his back.

It was obvious that he was in a tremendous amount of pain. His shoulder was broken and his arm was charred.

When he first came face to face with Orihime's grandmother, he was sure that she was lying. This woman looked to be, at the oldest, 25.

She had short ebony hair in a spiky pixie cut other than the long, jet black hair that was tied in a high ponytail that everyone on this God-forsaken city seemed to sport. Her face consisted of large, dark brown eyes that seemed cold and humorless, sharp cheek bones, and full, blood red lips. She was beautiful.

The woman next to her, which he assumed was her twin sister because she looked just like her except with long black hair that flowed down her back and a gentle smile that softenedsoften her sharp, angular features.

"Grandmother, this man fell from the sky. He's injured and in dire need of assistanceassientece. Also, he didn't come here on purpose, he came here by accident," she sort of pleaded with her grandmother.

"And tell me dear, how was it that you came about this…man?" she said with barely concealed disgust.

"I…I…I touched him," she whispered, turning her head away in shame. All of the women gasped in horror and disgust. Her grandmother face remained impassive.

"Orihime…you do understand that it is beneath us to touch his kind right?" she asks her gently.

"Yes grandmother."

"So why do you…contaminate yourself with this…filth?"

"He needed my help. And you taught me to always help those in need of help."

"Yet, I also remember telling you to also stay away from the likes of man. They are poison dear, he could have hurt you." She said kindly, turning her head so that she could face her granddaughter.

"I understand grandmother, but I was only trying to help."

"Your mother tried to help once…now she is dead because of it. Man cannot be trusted; he probably didn't attack you because of his weakened state. But with you being so beautiful and kind hearted, if he was at full strength, I have no doubt in my mind that he would have taken advantageadvantaged of your kindness.

"I am extremely relieved that you are unharmed and areis here safely. For that I will be lenientlientiet with him, be it his intention or not," she stated, her voice carrying authority.

"Grandmother…what do you mean?" Orihime asked, sitting on the edge of her seat. She clutched the arm rests of her throne tightly, her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Her grey eyes were large and frantic as she looked to him. He met her gaze and he knew that something horrible was coming.

"Take the man to the baths for healing his wounds," her grandmother ordered.

Orihime gave a sigh of relief, a smile gracing her face. Ichigo began to relax.

"Then take him to the basement for questioning. But make sure he's completely healed. I like working with a blank canvas."

* * *

Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?


	3. I Need a Doctor

Hey guys, here's chapter 3!

I know that there were a crap load of mistakes the last chapter, But as I stated, I'm not writing this fic alone so I tried this new thing on word and merged the documents. I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't looked over the finished project so my bad. I promise it won't happen again.

To Sacha: I hope this answers your question.

To: Guest: That whole double sided Unohana thing was not our intent. Sorry.

To the rest of you. Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.

This is her profile link: u/1542372/Magdalena88

This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women.

* * *

"NNNUUGGHHHH!" Ichigo bit his lips to keep from screaming out in pain.

The sound of his flesh tearing was louder than the crack of the whip.

He was currently tied to a post, his hands bounded in front of him. Sweat poured off him by the barrel, his entire body screamed in pain as it was lacerated.

He lost count after the twentieth lashing. He was dizzy and wanted nothing more than to vomit.

He didn't even know how long he was stuck in this God-forsaken city. It's been days, probably even weeks! He didn't know anymore. His days were filled with pain, sleep and wishing he could escape so he could murder each and every single bitch in this city. There were three he wanted to bash their brains in so bad it was an actual physical pain.

The first and foremost being the Harridan Queen she made sure to visit him once a day to inflict a special type of pain. He remembered the fifth day of his torture.

_She came down, cloaked in a black deel, her black hair perfectly styled, her luscious red lips curled in a evil yet seductive smile. _

_She stalk to him, he envisioned a snake slithering towards its prey, prepared to strike at any moment. _

"_Hello, Ichigo was it?" she asked, her voice full of cold humor. _

"_Well if it isn't the queen of hell herself," he spat at her, blood dribbling from his lips. _

"_Ohh," she said, pursing her lips in a mocking pout. She walked closer to him, her hands clasped behind her back. "Leave us," she ordered the women standing guard. _

_They were quick to oblige. _

_As soon as they were gone, she tightly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. She inclined her head closer to his. _

"_Your mouth is quite filthy. You'd think for a prisoner you'd use it to say much kinder words," she said gently taking great interest in his mouth. _

_He yanked his chin away from her. _

"_I'm not a prisoner I'm a captive. Of this crazy, psychotic, bitch cult!" he snarled at her. She threw her head back and laughed gaily. _

"_Oh, you are a treat," she grabs his chin again. "A truly, disgusting treat." She looks at his bruised and battered body. One of her hands moved to stroke his chest, caressing teasingly despite the blood it was covered with. He flinched from her touch; waiting for the pain that he was sure would follow. _

"_You know, for a disgusting creature, you are quite easy on the eyes," she began to stroke his muscular chest. A smirk crossed his face. _

"_Really, this is happening?" he said looking towards the sky, a sadistic laugh overcoming him. Now he's truly lost it. _

"_What's so funny?" she purrs, her hand traveling south. _

"_This entire situation…me being held captive by Amazons…being tortured…and now the queen of whores is now hitting on me. This is like some God awful porno," he laughed. A confused look crossed her face. _

"_Porno?" she cocked her head to the side. He only laughed harder. _

_Her hand kept traveling south until she reached his package. _

_His laughter stopped._

"_Yes, a porno. Something I don't want to be a part of, so hands off," he growled at her. She smiled. _

"_Oh, you don't like it when I do this?" she began to stroke him through his pants which were tattered and torn to shreds. _

"_No. I don't. So stop touching me." He ordered her. A fire lit in her eyes, as if she was turned on by him ordering her around. _

_She grabbed the material of his pants and ripped them off. _

_There he stood, bare and naked before her. _

"_Let's see if you can still object when I do this," she grabbed his limp member tightly, stroking it. He grunted, his face red, anger and embarrassment coursed through his body. _

"_I SAID STOP!" he yelled at her, trying to move away, she held onto him tightly. _

"_I don't think so." She frowned, looking down at his only partially erected member. "Why isn't this working?" she muttered to herself. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you, you sadistic rapist bitch, but I don't bat for your team," he spat at her. _

"_So you like men?" she asked with a smirk on her face. _

"_No. I'm just not into sick fucks like you!" _

"_Oh really?" she grabbed him tightly; he closed his eyes in pain, a moan of pure pain escaping him. "Well, let us see if you're into this." _

Every few days after that she came back and molested him again and again, trying to excite him enough until he was fully hard, only to be frustrated and angry when she couldn't get it up.

She would beat him half to death, call the women to come and take him to the baths where they would throw him in this thick, sticky blue goop that smelled of mental and roses. Miraculously his wounds would heal and he would feel as good as new.

They would then spray him with a hose, throw him in a dimly lit cell that contain bread, cheese, meat and water and leave him alone for a few hours only to start it all over again.

The next person on his shit list was that bitch Chuluun. He was almost certain that she was a lesbian who had an irrational grudge against men.

She loved to put him in an rusty, iron cage with thick, rail road nails jutting out in every square inch and spin it like a top.

He fucking hated that nail cage, yet she love to put him in there.

She also loved to use a whip with nails on the end. She would set the nails on some hot coals for a while so that when they touched his skin, they left scorched marks and burned his skin.

The third person that he wanted to kill was Orihime.

She was the cause of all of this.

She was the one who brought him to these whores.

She was the reason he was beaten nearly to death every day, only to be healed and beaten again.

She was the reason he was molested on a semi regular basis.

He hated her most of all.

He hated the way he couldn't get her large grey eyes out of his mind.

He hated the way he couldn't get the feel of her body pressed up against his out of his mind.

He hated the way he remembered the soft sound of her voice.

He hated the way he fell for her innocence.

This time, he heard the crack of the whip before his felt his skin tear open.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

LOvE

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Orihime screamed as she jolted awake from her nightmare.

It was the one that she loathed to have.

There was blood so much blood.

She was covered in the stuff.

It was in her hair, mouth, between her fingers, in her clothes, in cracks and crevices of her body.

There was so much noise, so much commotion. She couldn't see a thing. She was almost certain that there was a fire.

Then the monster came and grabbed her.

She would always wake up when the monster came for her.

Ever since the prisoner came, she's been having that nightmare more and more frequently.

Maybe it was because of her heart. It was heavy with guilt.

"_But Grandmother! I promised we would help him!" she cried out as the struggling man was dragged from the throne room. _

"_My dear beautiful naïve granddaughter, do you not see?" She said, clucking her tongue sadly. "I'm only doing what is best for you. It would shred my heart to pieces if anything were to ever happen to you. You remember our history with man, don't you?" she asked pleadingly. _

_Orihime's heart ached. She knew her grandmother was afraid for her. Her grandmother was alive and well when the Scythian women, who fought bravely alongside their fellow man, in battles along the Black Sea. _

_She was there when they were betrayed, being murdered and beaten and raped in their sleep. _

_She saw it all. _

_Orihime couldn't blame her for not trusting man, but still…_

_She'd felt his heart, she knew that there was good in him. _

_More than anything, she wished she took him to the outer edges of the city rather than to her grandmother. _

She curled up in a ball on her feather stuffed bed.

This was wrong, what they were doing to him.

Sometimes she could hear his screams. That tore her heart apart.

This was wrong. What they were doing was wrong. She knew it in her heart it was wrong.

This…they…they were wrong.

LoVe

* * *

Orihime sat in the garden, staring at the humming birds flitter about their flowers, drinking the nectar, spreading pollen.

She sighed depressively.

Every day she woke up she regretted what they were doing to the poor man. She felt terrible for him, yet she saw that there was nothing she could do.

"Orihime, I see you are taking advantage of the sunny day," said her grandmother's twin sister, Oyunbileg.

"Oh, Great Aunt Oyunbileg, it is nice to see you," she said smiling. She loved to hang around her Great Aunt. She was kind, sweet and soft spoken. Yet she wielded magic like you wouldn't believe and possessed the fighting skills and prowess of Anahita.

"I thought that you might be out here," she said, sitting on the ground besides Orihime, her light pink deel sparkling in the sun light.

Orihime only smiled, and continued to look at the humming birds.

"Tell me dear, what is troubling your heart?" Oyunbileg asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Orihime sighed, not ready to part with her troubles just yet. "It is nothing my dear great aunt, I only had a nightmare."

"Oh, is it the same one as before?" she asks quietly. Orihime nods. "One day, the meaning of your dream will become clear to you." Orihime nods once more. It's what she always said whenever she was troubled with that type of dream.

"I also know that it isn't what's troubling your heart. Now tell me my Jìng chē, what is bothering you?"

"It is the prisoner. I feel that he truly meant us no harm. I promised to help him, yet, he is tortured ruthlessly. And in my heart I know that this is wrong yet…" she could feel the tears of helplessness well in her eyes. "Yet I feel as though there isn't anything that I can do."

Her Great Aunt nods, agreeing with Orihime, sympathizing with her pain.

"It seems as though your heart is suffering because it is being ignored," she comments. Orihime nods.

"Yes, but what do I do?"

"Well, if I was your heart…I would want to be heard."

lOvE

* * *

Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?

Ichigo grunts as he's beaten with the hot poker.

Thankfully it wasn't Chuluun, so he wasn't being stabbed with it, only beaten.

He couldn't even tell which way was up anymore. He was dizzy and he was absolutely sure that he was vomiting blood.

"That's enough," a familiar voice commanded. He was too sick and beaten to look up. "It is time for his bath. Please, carry him there, I wish not to touch him."

"Yes princess," the women said in unison.

He felt himself being taken down and dragged along the floor, the familiar route to the baths.

He was airborne for a few seconds as they tossed him in. He could feel the healing properties beginning to work immediately.

"Please leave us now, my grandmother has ordered for me to watch him alone," the soft voice spoke once again. He could hear the shuffling of feet as the women bowed and left him.

He swam to the surface of the blue goop, wiping the stuff from his face.

He saw the orange haired beauty that he hated. Her large grey eyes looked remorseful and frightened.

She was alone, he was almost certain that he could take her.

She looked him in the eyes. He faltered a bit.

Why was she so sad?

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, contempt clear in his voice.

She looked around, obviously fearful.

"I'm here to help you escape."


	4. Renegade

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

**Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.**

**This is her profile link: u/1542372/**

**This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women.**

* * *

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to help me to escape?" Ichigo asked incredulously, his eyes held suspicion.

Her large grey eyes widened to saucers as she looked around. She lifted a delicate finger to her plump, pink lips, shushing him.

"Yes, I'm going to help get out of here…what?" she asked at his unbelieving look.

"Last time you offered help, I ended up being tortured and hand banged by the Queen of Whores!" he spat at her viciously. She looked away, her face red with embarrassment and guilt.

"I guess I deserve that," she stated quietly. She closed her eyes; pushing away her hurt feelings and guilt and took a deep breath. "But this time will be different, I swear," she promised him.

"Well excuse me if I don't fall for you act a second time," he sneered at her.

"Act? No, I wasn't acting, I promise. I truly thought that my grandmother would help you-"

"And all that bull shit about that being your grandmother? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Bull…shit?" she tried the word out in her mouth, rolling it around tongue. It was unfamiliar, and foreign.

"Yeah, bull shit as in complete and total crap!"

"Crap?" she shook her head, she didn't have time to mull over his language. "That is my grandmother, it's the city. My aunt uses her magic to cast a spell on the city so that those who are within never ages. That's why they look the way that they do. Please, can we go now?!" she pleaded him, knowing that his time in the bath is coming to an end.

"No. I don't trust you, or those insanely large eyes of yours. What are you anyway, a deer?"

"It is very clear that I am not a deer. Oh for the love of Goddess, "she quickly moved to him, steeping inside the bath. His eyes widened as he moved back, away from her. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her when he was beaten half to death.

"I'm really sorry for this," she apologized before striking him in the neck in a movement that was so quick, he didn't have time to react.

He felt his eyes become incredibly heavy, his body began to sway.

He felt her soft body wrap his arms around her as she took on a majority of his weight.

She dragged him out of the bath, struggling under his height since he was a considerably taller than her. She stopped to listen at the door, holding her breath.

No one was on the other side, still, she peek out the door for confirmation.

Once the coast was clear, she made a break for it.

Well, as best a break as she could with a much taller, practically unconscious man on her shoulders.

She ran down the hall, pressed up against the wall once the made to the end. She peeked out again, turning and making her way down the hall.

She continued to do so for several minutes, until she made it up to the ground level of the castle. She hid in a dark room.

She lit a small candle, lighting the dark room. Ichigo groaned.

"Shhh! You should be alert enough now to dress yourself," she whispered, detangling herself from him. She moved to a corner of the small room, bringing back a thick, brown paper packaged tied with straw. "Here, put these on, that way it'll be easier for us to go by unnoticed. She returned to the corner and picked up her own package, tearing it opened.

She removed the sash to her deel, dropping it to the floor as she began to undress.

Ichigo stared at her, unable to remove his eyes from the insanely hot woman who was undressing before his very eyes.

When the deel fell off her shoulder, nothing covering her smooth, creamy white skin save for long orange hair…it was all he could do not to embarrass himself.

She turn to him, looking at him over her shoulder, unembarrassed of her nudity. "Hurry up and change your clothes! We don't have a lot of time!" she urged him.

He looked down to the brown package, and at his bare torso. The only thing he was wearing was underwear; they tore off his clothes in the midst of beating him.

He tore open the brown package, still not trusting her, but seeing no other choice.

It contained a dark brown deel with a black belt and a long black wig.

"So I gather the plan is we dress me up like an amazon and hide me in plain sight?" he asked, donning the black wig.

She turned to face him, tying her brown belt on her gray deel. She looked up, a slight smile on her face as she took in the way he did his clothes and wig.

She moved to him, straightening his wig and retying his belt. She straightens his deel, glancing up to look him into his brown eyes. He looked down at her suspicious, yet entranced by her beautiful large grey eyes.

"Oh…um…" sounds left her mouth in a breathy whisper, her thoughts jumbled about in her mind as she struggled for a way to think correctly. He looked insanely hot with the long black hair, she couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face, or the heat from gathering in her stomach.

She yanked her hands from him, moving to the other side of the small room. She retrieved her own long wig. It was a long, black curly one. She dons it, concealing her radiant orange hair. It made her eyes larger and darker.

Yet, it did nothing to hinder her beauty.

"Okay, lets go," she stated confidently.

LoVe

* * *

They had snuck out of the small room, and walked down the hall. It took everything Ichigo had to not hunch his shoulders and look down as she walk in a way to conceal himself.

Orihime had insited that it would only serve to draw attention to himself. Amazons were taught since birth to walk with confidence, with their heads held high.

So far they have walked past several women and not one of them looked at him twice.

They made it to the stables.

Orihime moved to her white stallion then paused.

If her horse was gone and she was gone, they would be able to put two and two together and she would be branded as a traitor.

Sadly, she climbed off the horse, petting it.

"Don't worry girl. I'll be back soon," she whispered into the horse's mane, giving it a tight hug.

"Okay so…we're sharing a horse right?" he asks nervously. She breaks away from her beautiful steed and moves to a brown horse, climbing atop it.

"No, it'll be faster if we each rode our own," she stated, riding the horse out of its cubby. "Get on one, quickly. If they hadn't notice you missing by now, they will soon."

"Yeah but the thing is…"

"Please Ichigo, we don't have a lot of time!" she urged him.

He gives her an evil scowl and turns around to the horse. It was going to be impossible in a dress.

He measured up the horse. It was an impossibly tall creature. How did she, someone so short and petite, managed to jump on top of the horse as if it wasn't a giant.

He places his hands on the creature and attempts to jump atop it.

He hears a giggle behind him.

He turns around and glares at her. She held the face of pure innocence and purity, as if she wasn't just laughing at him.

He turns back to the horse, and tries jumping on it again. It was quite a sight to see , a man dressed as a woman, struggling to get on a horse.

Orihime's stomach clenched painfully from keeping the laughs in. Yet her face did not betray her.

Once he finally boarded the horse, a look of accomplishment crossed his face.

"Okay, now gently squeeze the sides of the horse with the heels of your feet," she told him. He did as her was told and the horse began to move.

A large smile crossed his face, he fist pumped the air with a free hand, the other wrapped tightly in the horse's mane.

Orihime returned his smile, and guided her horse to turn around.

They made it a decent few feet from the stable before the sounds of shouts and yelling reached their ears.

Orihime eyes widened. She turned to look back to Ichigo.

"Let go, now!" she shouted, "Yah!" her horse sped up to full speed, leaving Ichigo behind in the dust.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he calls out to her. She was too far away to hear him. "Fuck!" he muttered, looking around, panic sinking its claws into his chest. "Uh…go! Um…yah? YAH!" he yelled at the horse, hoping on its back. He groaned in pain as he landed on his privates, digging his knees into the horse.

Of course, this makes the horse go faster.

"What the FUCK!" he yells into the air as the horse runs a neck breaking speed. Quickly he catches up to Orihime. She turns to look at him, a smile on her face.

"I see that you figured out how to make her run faster!" she yells at him, a huge smile on her face although her eyes were tight with worry.

"THIS HORSE IS PSYCHOTIC!" he yells at her. His junk was taking a brutal beating riding this horse. He would jump off it if it didn't mean certain death.

Orihime looks down at the horse, her eyes widened to saucers as a look of terror consumes her face.

"WHAT NOW?!" he yells at her.

"That's! That's Chuluun's horse!" she sputters out.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT CRAZY BITCH WITH A PENCHANT FOR BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME?!" he yells.

"Chuluun isn't a dog!" she replies.

"Really? Sorry I was kind of confused when she put me in a cage full of nails. They kind of scratched my corneas and I couldn't see very well!" he roared at her.

Guilt crossed her face, and she turned to look straight ahead.

She moved her horse ahead of his, and led the way into the thick wood area of the city.

"Come on, we can lose them in here," she yells, delving into the area. He followed clumsily, various branches, sticks and leaves hitting him in the face.

The sounds of voices and the thunder of hooves grew closer.

His face became littered with many cuts from being assaulted by the branches. Crazy thing is, he could barely feel them. His threshold of pain must have increased tremendously from being beaten by these broads.

The made it out of the forest area, near a mountainous terrain.

"Come on, we have to go faster!" she urged him. The panic was obvious in her voice. She was betraying her people. For a man no less! She wasn't sure what would happen. Would they banish her? Would they kill her? Will they do her as they done him?!

No, she didn't have time to mull over those thoughts; her number one priority was getting this man to safety. He trusted her to help him the first time and it utterly blew up in both of their faces. She refused to fail him a second time.

They race up the mountainous terrain, her sisters on her heels. She urges her horse to go faster, jumping over fallen branches and large rocks.

Ichigo's horse makes all of the decisions of jumping for him at the right time, aware of the incompentent rider.

One particular jump knocks Ichigo off the horse. He goes tumbling down on the ground, scraping his face on the hard rocks.

Orihime turns to see him tumble down the mountain. "Ichigo!" she cries. She turns her horse around, jumping off, she hurriedly grabs him and lifts him up on her horse. "Yah!" she yells, urging her horse to go faster and faster. Fear and panic at once more failing this man consumes her.

She needed to help him. Her very soul depended on getting him to safety.

She refused to be a failure!

Her horse skids on some loose dirt. She cries out, clutching Ichigo tightly.

The thunderous sounds of her sisters appear near.

The ground up here is loose and fragile. There was no way they could cross with the horse.

She stops. She jumps off the horse, helping Ichigo do so as well. They run along the mountain side, keeping their steps light and soft to not disturb the ground.

Her sisters are behind her, probably just realizing that their horses are useless from this point forward.

She hear their shouts, arrows are shot their way. They run, slipping and tripping along the way.

They reach a dead end.

There's a large, gaping hole in where the rest of the path should be.

"Oh no!" she panics. She was certain that they couldn't jump it. And to fall through the hole in the ground mean certain death.

She turned to Ichigo, a pleading look on her face. "I'm so sorry. I really am! I didn't know! I mean, I'm never allowed up here so I was certain that…"

He looks into her large grey eyes as she panic. She seems truly sincere about this.

His emotions conflict throughout his body, his heart tug at her forlorn expression.

The amazons rounded around the corner.

They yelled at him in a language that he didn't understand. He looked to Orihime, who stood in front of him. They watched her carefully, leveling their arrows at him, yelling at him some more.

"I'm sorry too," he tells her.

Confused, she turns her head to him.

"What?"

He wraps an arm around her torso, holding her in front of him as a human shield. Surprised, she struggles against him.

The amazons pulls their strings, tensing as he backs to the edge of the hole, looking over his shoulder to make sure that he doesn't fall.

"LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING SICK SADISTIC CULT OF MEN HATING SHE BEAST. IF YOU SHOOT ME, I WILL FALL AND TAKE HER WITH ME AND WE'LL BOTH DIE!" he yelled.

They looked at him confused, anger on their faces. Orihime tensed and stopped struggling.

"What the hell?" he asked her.

"They don't understand you! They've never touched you so they don't know your language!" she supplies nervously. Was he really risking her life? After all she risked to save his?

Granted, he'd been through a lot of hell because of her…

"Well then, translate for me!" he roared at her. She flinched, yet followed his orders.

Her sister's gasped, lowering their bows a bit.

"NO!" roared Chuluun, shoving her way to the front from the girls. "NO NEGOTIATING WITH TERRORIST! I am sorry sister, your sacrifice will not be in vain," she said, leveling her bow at Ichigo.

Orihime's eyes widen to saucers.

Fear coated Ichigo's body as the urge to pee suddenly became apparent.

She would normally, literally, beat the piss out of him. So the reaction was instinctive, possibly conditioned. He didn't know how long he was on this god forsaken city and he would rather die than be released back into her "tender" care.

Thinking quickly, Ichigo yanked her wig off, revealing her identity.

"PRINCESS!"

"CHULUUN! DON'T SHOOT, IT'S THE PRINCESS!" they shout.

Chuluun's brown eyes widen considerably.

"O…Ori..hi..me! Orihime!" she shouts, moving towards her.

Instinctively, he took a step back. His foot slipped.

They fell.

* * *

Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns?


	5. Breakthrough

**Wow, it's been a while. Here's another installment. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.**

**This is her profile link: u/1542372/Magdalena88**

**This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women.**

* * *

Instinctively, he took a step back. His foot slipped.

They fell.

Orihime's hand grasped at the rocks, her nails digging to find something to grip.

She was able to latch on a dip in the rock. They swung, Ichigo's grip on her slipped, he slid down to her waist and held on tightly.

There was a ton of commotion going on at the top from where they had fallen.

Orihime's muscles strained with effort. She looked down and around for a foothold.

She spotted a hole in the mountain that wasn't noticeable from where they fell. The hole wasn't far from where they were hanging. She looked down to Ichigo at the same time that he looked at her.

"There's a hole in that mountain over there," she motioned with her head. "I'm going to try to make it over there, hold on tightly. When I get close enough, I want you to jump inside, okay?" He looked to the hole in the wall and nodded.

She scaled the wall, moving slowly as she made her way to the hole, avoiding the weak and crumbling rocks.

When she was close enough, Ichigo reached out and grabbed a rock. Swinging his body, he let go of hers and swung into the hole, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

It was completely dark, the only light being that of the moon outside the hole.

He saw her silhouetted figure swings itself deftly into the hole, landing beside him.

Slowly she stood, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Orihime dug into her bag, grabbing a skinny candle. She brought it to her lips and whispered a word, the candle ignited, lightening the cave.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly freaked by what just occurred.

"What do you mean?" She responded cocking her head to the side.

"You…just lit the candle…how were you able to do that without a match or a lighter or even some rocks..."he trailed off, his hands gesturing wildly?

"This is how I always light candles…I didn't think that it was wrong…" she trailed off, her face red. He felt bad now, this girl was clearly sensitive.

"Listen just please forget I ever said anything. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this. Between the magic and beatings, and women wanting to kill me…it's a lot to handle," she looked in to his, trying to gauge what he was saying.

As she looked into his eyes, the world around her faded, and the boy from the dream face began to take over Ichigo's. It looked a lot like his, but instead of scowl lines there was a smile, the boys eyes were much brighter and, obviously, the features were much younger.

She shook her head, clearing the image from her mind.

"Come on, we should hurry before my sisters find us." She turned and made her way cautiously down the cave, stepping lightly.

After a few minutes of quiet, her curiosity got the better of her and she asked him a few questions.

"So…what is it like…where you're from?"

"It's much different of course. The biggest being they don't kidnap people and torture them half to death," he said bitterly. She bit her lip, guilt consuming her soul.

"I'm really sorry about that…I had no idea that grandmother would do something so…mean and horrible…I didn't know that Chuluun would help…" she casted her eyes downward, shame lacing her voice.

Once again he felt guilty. He didn't understand! He had every right to be angry! After what her grandma and her people did to him!

"So…um…is there only men there?" she asked quietly, shoving her hurt feelings aside.

"No, there are men and women. They all get along in…relative peace and harmony," he said, thinking about that aspect.

"Oh, so do the men pillage and rape the women of your land?"

"They don't rape them…well…not all of the men rape them…not every woman is raped…it's complicated!" he said exasperated.

"Well, it seems as though my grandmother was right," she mumbled to herself.

"Now wait a minute, that bitch can't say anything about rape, considering how it's her favorite pastime" he said thinking about those horrible days of being tortured and molested.

"My grandmother doesn't rape. In fact, she herself was raped by man, that is how she came to have my mother," she told him, turning around, anger in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie," he grumbled thinking of the she beast. How anyone could rape that woman, they would have to be Superman.

Her eyes widen as anger fully took hold of her face. "How could you say something so calloused? She is my grandmother! She took care of me after my own mother was raped and murdered by your kind!" she roared.

"Because! She…she…" his words failed him, not wanting to admit that he was emasculated by her on a regular basis. He looked away from her in shame. "Nothing…I'm sorry. Look, can we just go. The sooner I leave this shit based city, the sooner I can forget that any of this sick shit ever happened."

He pushed past her and continued walking. Her anger left her as quickly as it had come. She looked after him.

She knew somehow that something terrible happened to him down in the basement something that he was ashamed of.

She heard that tone before, seen that look in the eyes of the women who rarely left their homes they the ones who were victim to the brutality of men before the rise of the Amazons.

She felt her heart clench in pain for what he had to endure. He was hurting and her grandmother was his tormentor, and she was he shepherd that lead him to his slaughter. It was only natural that he felt nothing but hatred towards her and her kind.

So why did that cause a pain so severe it was almost crippling in her own heart?

LoVe

* * *

"WHAT!" Muunokoi, the amazon queen roared when news of the escaped prisoner reached her ears.

She lifted the table in the grandiose room and tossed it into a wall several feet away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE HAS ESCAPED?! ARE YOU NOT COMPENT ENOUGH TO KEEP TRACK OF ONE PRISONER?!" she seethed.

The amazon warriors that knelt down before kept their cool, although on the inside they were frighten to their very core.

"Please accept our deepest apologies. He must have over powered the princess in the baths and escaped during that time." One of the warriors supplied.

"Why was she than watching him in the first place by herself no doubt?"

The amazons looked up at her, surprise coating their features. One hesitantly spoke out, "it was your order my queen."

The queen stalked over to the woman who spoke and struck her hard across her face. The warrior fell to the ground, her mouth bleeding. The other warriors quickly looked to the ground.

"Does it makes any sense that for months, for months we have this prisoner, and I would be so careless as to let the disgusting creature anywhere near her? Do you really think of your queen to be that simple? Or perhaps maybe you think that I want my granddaughter to suffer the fate that I, her mother and so many of our daughters and sisters have suffered?"

She stalks over to the fallen warrior, kneeling down beside her, grasping her neck in her hand tightly, choking the woman.

"If it didn't make any sense then why would you allow something like this to happen?!" she screamed at the woman who was fighting for breath.

There was a pounding at the door.

"My queen, it's an emergency! The princess was kidnapped by the man and jumped over down the mountain with her. They're suspected to be…" Muunokoi threw the woman to the ground; a coughing fit consumed the woman as she gasped for air.

She stood and made her way to the door, throwing it open.

"My granddaughter what of her and what happened?" she orders.

The amazon looks down, a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry my queen, but her condition is unknown, we cannot find their bodies."

lOve

* * *

Orihime and Ichigo haven't said a word since their rape debate. They've been walking in silence for hours. Orihime could feel a gentle cool breeze wafting over her. She inhaled deeply as she felt the fresh air. She turned to him smiling.

"We're almost out, I can feel the fresh ai-ugh!" she falls to the ground, her body convulsing. She felt like vomiting, her head was swarming like a hive of wasps; a feeling of indiscernible sickness consumed her. She moaned loudly, thrashing about wildly.

Ichigo's eyes widen, worried about the beautiful woman who helped him escape. She looked as if she was having a seizure.

"What's wrong?! What's going on?!" he shouted to her, not sure of what to do. She didn't respond, only shouted and screamed in pain.

He picked her off the ground, looking around; the candle became snuffed out by the dirt being tossed on it from her convulsions.

He held her thrashing body very close to his, ignoring the hits she rolled off her. He ran in the direction they were going, praying that they come to the end of the tunnel soon so that he could help her.

"Don't worry, I'll find help," he promised her, picking up his pace.

He saw the light at the end of the tunnel, felt the cool breeze on his face. Her thrashing calmed down, but her skin took on a feverish heat and a pale color.

He sped up, his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. He needed to get her to safety; he needed for her to be alright.

Faintly he knew that these feelings were irrational, they didn't make any sense. He should, by all means, have left her there to die. After all what she caused, she was undeserving of this.

But he couldn't leave her behind. She…she needed him…he had to protect her for some reason. He wasn't going to leave her for dead. He couldn't.

They made it out of the mountain, on to the soft dirt path; he followed, running along the path, seeing a few yurts not too far away.

He was going to save her.

He had to. For the first time in a long while he felt that saving her was more important than anything, not his friends, not his family just her and her alone.

As he approached the homes, he noticed that there was something familiar about her. Like he seen her before. Those thoughts kept pounding on his head as he finally reached a family tending their livestock.

"Hey! Hey! I need help! I need some help!" he calls to them in english. With him hoping, no praying that they could help him save her.

"Sure son, what seems to be the problem?" The kindly Matriarch looked at both them. Ichigo released a breath of relief that the man understood him.

"She's…uh… I don't know she's all messed up. She was having a seizure in those caves back there," he pants, motioning with his head to convey the where the caves were located.

The matriarch looked at the direction Ichigo was motioning to and frowned. "What caves?"

Ichigo looked at the man as if he was crazy. "Those cave back there in that mountain!" he yells. Orihime shudders in his arms. "Listen, we can discuss the caves later, but she needs help now," Ichigo growls, noticing her condition becoming worst. The kindly Matriarch looks at her and smiled assuredly that could indeed help her.

All he could do was say thank you in his best Mongolian since he couldn't speak it that well which really made him regret that he didn't pay more attention to his Mongolian language studies before he took on this task. Although eventually he could speak many languages fluently it took a lot longer for him to do so than the rest of his comrades.

He watched her as the man took her into his home, lying her on the large table in the dining room and checking her vitals. The man's wife went to fetch a towel to place on her head, and something big and black was placed into her mouth as another seizure overcame her body.

The man murmured something to his wife and she left quickly in a rush.

She returned soon with a brown porcliean bowl filled to the brim with herbs. The man set fire to the herbs and blew it out. He placed the bowl next to Orihime, wafting them so that she was able to inhale the fumes.

Almost instantly, her seizures were halted. Her rapid breathing slowed, and the pained look on her face disappeared.

"What was that? That you used…what was that?" Ichigo asked, pushing off the spot on the wall where he was since they entered the home.

"Chamomile, Kava Kava, Fennel and Skull Cap." The man replied, checking Orihime's body for lieasions and bruises. "She should be better when she wakes. I suggest that you sleep as well. You look very weary traveler."

"I'm not tired in the least," Ichigo states, yawning. He could feel his eyes becoming heavy. He moves and sits down at the table where Orhime lies, his eyes becoming heavy. Soon he is sleep.

His dreams takes him to painful memories, memories in which he was sure that were buried somewhere deep inside.

_His mother was taking him to the park due to the bright and sunny day. Upon his arrival he immediately spots a girl with bright orange hair surrounded by other kids. He was fascinated. He has never seen anyone with hair like his own before and often he was picked on because of it._

_He rushes over to her, a huge goofy grin on his face until he sees the one of the kids push her down and laugh along with the others. This angers the little 5 year old. He rushes over to the group of kids and pushes them back._

_"Leave her alone!" he yells._

_"Get him!" the one he pushes down yell. All of the children rushes to Ichigo. He stands guard over the fallen little girl, taking great care to protect her from any hits._

_The pressure is removed from Ichigo as an older boy come running over to them and shove the kids away from Ichigo._

_"Hey! Next time I see you brats picking on my sister again, I'll drown you in the river," the little boy who couldn't be older than 13 threatens._

_The children runs away, making mean faces and hurtling insults._

_The boy turns to Ichigo, who was sniffling a bit. "Hey, thanks for helping my sister. You're a real cool kid," the boy says, ruffling Ichigo's hair._

_Ichigo smiles brightly, pointing to his hair. "She has the same hair as me. I wanted to get a better look."_

_The boy laughs, ruffling his hair again. The girl scrambles up and rush to her brother, holding him tightly._

_Ichigo tries to see her face, but its buried in her brothers shirt._

_He can't see her face._

* * *

_Questions, Comments and/or Concerns?_


	6. Wake Up

Wow, it has been, literally forever since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. But here's a chapter and I know it's short, but I really didn't want to write too much without my Co-writer's approval. I actaually don't know where she's at right now, I hope she's just super busy and not in any serious trouble right now or anything like that.

Anyway, Please enjoy this short chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you have an idea of what type of stories I write and I'm letting you know now that this story is totally different from those. This is a collaboration story with Magdalena88 who happens to be an amazing writer also.

This is her profile link: u/1542372/Magdalena88

This story is based on ancient Scythain warrior women

* * *

She can feel the various bruises being formed from the various kicks and punches coming towards her. She can hear the sounds of the kids taunting her, laughing and making fun of her because of her odd hair color. A few tears escapes her face, tricking down the curve of her cheek and falling on the top of her shirt, soaking it. She only wishes for the pain to end.

She pulls herself in a tighter ball, enveloping herself within herself. She digs her nails deep into her skins, making tiny red semi circles rivulets into her porcelain skin. She is unable to ever recognize the uncomfortable feeling thanks to the state of constant pain she was currently in.

The pressure is relieved. She can't feel the onslaught of punches and kicks coming at her anymore. She stays in her little ball, afraid to come out, knowing that when she does something horrific will be awaiting her.

She hears the cluck of her grandmother's tongue against her teeth. She can envision her shaking her head, a small disappointed look on her face.

"Dear, sweet, beautiful, innocent Granddaughter of mines. It would seem as though I had taught you nothing other than how to be a coward." Orihime stayed in her protective little ball, where not ever her Grandmother's words could reach. "Standup dear, it would seem that you have more to learn." Orihime didn't listen. She stayed in her ball.

"Dear…didn't you hear me? I said stand up?" No reply. At this point Orihime knew that she trying her grandmother's patience, but she was scared. She was frighten of what was to come.

"Dear, you must understand. The reason why I have so much patience with you is because you are my granddaughter and I love you very much. However all this love can only make me so paiticent and I do not like to repeat myself, so I advised you to listen to me and stand up. "

Orihime couldn't do it. The fear was much too strong in her. She began to shake.

"For the love of the Goddess. Child you are scared. That is what holds you back, something as weak as fear. Fear, which is an ailment of the mind, not the body. Fear, which is not tolerated on this land. Fear, something that should be destroyed? You posses fear in your heart, which had made you unable to fight me and unable to stand. Am I correct child? You are scared?"

Orihime, still tightly curled in her ball, nodded her head yes shamefully.

"Oh dear…how sweet. We haven't had anyone here that held fear in their hearts for over a century…Do not fret dear Granddaughter, here, we have ways of making a silly little thing like fear, go away." Orihime could hear as her grandmother slowly approached her. She could feel fears icy grip choke her as her heart begins to stutter.

* * *

**LoVe**

* * *

Orihime awake with a sudden burst, completely drenched in sweat, her heart doing a complicated tap dance. She looks around for clues as to where she was. She sees the dim lighting of a small home. Various herbs were about and she could clearly smell a mixture of calming herbs surrounding her. She look at the foot of the table where she lied and saw the strange man who she was trying to rescue who ended up holding her hostage and nearly killing them both.

He was frowning in his sleep. His brows were drawn together, and his jaw was set. It looked as though he was in pain.

She shifted, moving so that she was on all fours and crawled across the table to him, watching him with great intensity, like curious kitten. She cocked her head to the side, letting her long orange hair fall to side and glide off her shoulders like a silken curtain. The strange man face was all tense and drawn together.

Gingerly, she lifted a hand and touched the middle of his brow where it had all scrunched together. She pressed down and the surprisingly soft skin and his face relaxed. As soon as she released him, his face went back to what she had now dubbed as constipation face with a small giggle.

She presses his face again and is met with the same results. She sighs a small sigh of frustration and presses his face again, this time holding it there. After a moment, his entire face begins to relax and he no longer looks like he's in pain.

Gently she removes her hand and is happy when his face stays relaxed. She looks at him, studying his features, biting on her lower lip as she looks around and takes in his soft orange eyebrows, sharply defined jaw and cheeks, his small lips which weren't exactly downturned, but he wasn't smiling either. Then again, he was asleep, so why would he be smiling?

She became startled when his eyes suddenly flew open and she was greeted with his chocolate brown orbs. Her own weather grey eyes widen in response to his sudden change of consciousness.

For a few moments, all they could do was stare at each other, then his eyes turned angry.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he growls lowly.

"Watching you sleep." She replies unabashed.

"What? Who does that? What type of messed up creature are you?" He asks irritated, forgetting that just mere hour ago he was concerned about her wellbeing.

She just shrugs, not bother to mull over what he meant, quickly learning that he will sometimes ask her ridiculous questions that doesn't merit a response.

"Good Morning you two," the Matriarch's wife greets them cheerfully in Mongolian.

Orihime turns her head and greets the woman in the same tongue.

"So nice to see young couples about in the morning, tell me dear, did you sleep well? Are you feeling better now?"

Orihime nods, a bright smile on her face. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you kind mam, for taking good care of me and allowing for me and my companion to trouble you for a night."

"Oh no problem, it always a pleasure to help someone in need. Truly it is. Would you lovebirds like something to eat?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" Orihime replied, slightly put off by being called a bird. She shifts so she's sitting on the table and she stretches. The first thing that comes to her mind is that she no longer needs to do morning exercises with her grandmother anymore. That makes her happy. A smile makes its way across her face.

Ichigo looks at her and remembers that she wasn't feeling too well the day before. Actually, it seemed as though she was about to die. Howerever, now is looks as though that had never even happened. Her face have color, she's smiling and from the sounds that her stomach is making, she seems to be ravenous. Still…

"Oy, are you feeling any better?" he asks when both women stopped talking in a language that he didn't understand.

Orihime cocks her head so that she's looking at him. She smiles as she nods.

"Yes, I am feeling much better. Thank you for taking care of me. I am eternally grateful." Ichigo blushes.

"No need for all of that. It's not like I was going to let you die out there. Just because you're messed up in the head doesn't mean that I am." Orihime frowns, drawing her eyebrows together at his unneccarily harsh words. But she has to take it into account that he was held captured by her people and beaten to near death everyday for moths plus whatever horrible thing that her grandmother did to him.

Still…she couldn't help but be a little hurt. She would think that his opinion of her would have changed by now. But…she guess that it isn't fair to want so much of him. They only escaped her home last night and after this breakfast, they most likely wouldn't see each other again. He would go back to his home and she would explore this small town before returning home herself. She just at least wanted to leave him with a good opinion of her, but she guess it wasn't meant to be.

"I'm sorry for all that my people have put you through. It was horrible, I know…" she tells him, looking down a sad smile on her face. "But they are my sisters and they are good people. You have to understand, we have been taught that man is the enemy. So please don't judge us too harshly. Also, I wish you well with your travels. You should be fully recovered by now and this kindly woman and her husband has offered us food. So-"

"Wait, what do you mean that you wish me well with my travels?"

Orihime frowned, confused. "I'm sorry, you do not understand? I wish you good luck and good health on your journey back home."

Ichigo shakes his head, "It sounds as though…you think you're not coming with me."

She frowns, completely astounded. "I'm not. I have to go back home. Surely my grandmother is worried about me."

"Yeah, well, she'll see you soon enough, however, you're coming with me to Japan so that you and your kind and stand trial for kidnapping me and abuse and wrongful imprisonment and a shitload of other stuff."

"What…are you planning to-"

"Hold you hostage? Yeah. Until we make it to Japan, you're my prisoner."


End file.
